Unreturned Feelings
by The-Girl-Who-Lived
Summary: A Ginny and Harry fic!! What happens when Harry finds Ginny's dairy?!?!?!?! Pleas r/r!!!


A/N: This story is mine but all the characters are J.K'S and the school. The dreamless sleep potion was Dragonfire's idea and sealed letter with love.  
  
By: the_girl_who_lived  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that credit goes to J.KR  
  
  
  
Ginny was doing her regular thing that night. She got into her p.j's and then wrote in her journal about how much she loved Harry and her dreams and his green eyes that always seemed to sparkle every time she glimpsed at him. She thought it was impossible that these feelings would return to her from him. She loved him ever since she laid eyes on him. She knew then that she had to spend her life with him but the truth was the only time she was ever with him was in her dreams. He probably thought of her as Ron's baby sister ever since he saw her. Especially since he had to save her from Tom Riddle in her first year. She finished writing in her journal about her dream last night with Harry in it. It was about her and Harry looking at the sunrise in each other's arms. She then went to bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry could not sleep. He lay awake in his bed while looking at the ceiling. He could not stop thinking about Ginny. He loved her but he did not think she loved him. He had dreams about her all the time. He wished they were real. He wrote in his journal daily about his dreams. He thought about writing a letter to her about his feelings and he did. He had not given it to her though. He kept it in his drawer. He had not told Ron about his feelings he thought Ron would get mad and try to kill him or tell Ginny. He decided to drink a potion he got from Cedric it was a dreamless sleep potion so he drank and slept dreamlessly.  
  
  
  
Ginny woke up from Hermoine grabbing her shoulders and shaking her.  
  
  
  
Ginny asked " What?"  
  
Hermoine said" Breakfast will be over soon. I know it is the weekend but I thought you would want to eat. So hurry up and get dressed."  
  
Ginny said" Thanks. I probably stayed up to late" as she yawned and sat up in her bed.  
  
" Okay" Hermoine said as she got up and left the room.  
  
Ginny quickly got dressed and went down to the Great Hall when she stopped and saw Ron sitting down and waving to her with a letter in his hand. Ginny went over to her brother and asked " who's letter is that?"  
  
Ron said "Yours. Harry told me to get a letter from his desk but, when I picked the one up I saw this one so I am giving it to you."  
  
Ginny said " Okay" as she took the letter from his hands and read it.  
  
  
  
Dear My Beloved Ginny,  
  
  
  
You might not know this but I love you. I always have. You make my heart go crazy every time I look at you. Ever since I saw you I loved you. When I heard that you were in trouble with Tom Riddle's diary I went crazy at the thought of never being able to see you again and at that point I thought my life was over if I could not at least look at you every once in a while. I do not think you feel this way so this letter will be forever seeled with love.  
  
  
  
Love,  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
Ginny felt like she was going to cry but she couldn't because her brother was right there. So instead she said " He told you to give this to me?"  
  
  
  
Ron shrugged and said " Why?"  
  
  
  
Ginny handed him the letter and she felt like laughing when she saw his eyes open wider and wider.  
  
Ron said, " I am going to kill him" as he got up.  
  
  
  
Ginny grabbed his wrist and said while blushing enough to make her face the same color as her hair and said " Don't kill him"  
  
" Why not" Ron said.  
  
  
  
" Because I. I. love him too" Ginny said.  
  
  
  
Ron said " What?"  
  
  
  
" You heard her" said Hermoine "are you deaf"  
  
  
  
Ron looked at Hermoine and said, " This is none of your business"  
  
" Oh so now I am not aloud to say anything about my friends love life," Hermoine said angrily.  
  
" Oh shut up" stomped out of the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
Harry walked up to Hermoine and said " What is his problem" while blushing at the sight of Ginny.  
  
Hermoine said to Harry and Ginny " You two need to talk."  
  
" About what" Harry said while trying not to look at Ginny.  
  
  
  
"You will soon know. You two can talk in Ginny's room." Hermoine said while winking at Ginny.  
  
Harry blushed and said to Ginny " What do we need to talk about?"  
  
  
  
Ginny blushed and said " This letter" while she waved the letter in front of him.  
  
  
  
Harry blushed and said, " How did you get that? Did you read it?"  
  
  
  
Hermoine cut in and said," That is why I said alone" as she took both of their wrists and lead them upstairs to Ginny's room. When they got there she pushed them in the room and closed the door.  
  
  
  
Harry asked, " How did you get that letter?"  
  
  
  
Ginny said " Ron, gave it to me. He saw it on your desk when you told him to go get another letter and found two and then gave it to me" while trying not to look in his eyes.  
  
  
  
" What did he say" Harry asked while blushing.  
  
  
  
" He said he was going to kill you but. I said." Ginny said while blushing.  
  
  
  
" What did you say?" Harry asked.  
  
  
  
" I told him not to because I felt the same way." Ginny said while playing with her hair and looking at the floor.  
  
  
  
Harry said shockingly " Do you mean it? Or is this one of Ron's ideas of a practical joke."  
  
  
  
Ginny said, " No, this has nothing to do with him and I do mean what I said. Do you love me?"  
  
  
  
" Yes, I do love you" said Harry as he put his arm around her.  
  
  
  
Ginny smiled and said " Pinch me so I know if this is real and not another dream."  
  
  
  
Harry said " It feels a lot more real than any other dream I have had" as he pulled her close and looked into her eyes and said " I love you."  
  
  
  
Ginny smiled more and put her head on his chest and hugged him. Ginny said " I hope Ron won't get mad."  
  
" If it would make you feel better I will ask him if I can date you." Harry said.  
  
  
  
" What if he saws no" Ginny said.  
  
  
  
" I will punch him in the nose and tell him tough luck and that you are mine" Harry said.  
  
  
  
Ginny said, " I have always been yours but, you never noticed it."  
  
  
  
They were about to kiss when Ron pounded on the door and said, " Leave my sister alone." While he pushed Harry out of the way towards his sister and grabbed her arm.  
  
Ginny pulled her arm away and said " Leave me alone. You have no right to tell me who I can date and who I cannot date. I am surprised with you Ron I thought at least you would agree if I dated someone you knew for years and even saved my life. I would understand if you acted like this if you hardly knew the person I was dating but I never thought you would act like such a jerk if I dated your best friend. Leave me alone." As she turned away from her brother and walked towards Harry who put his arm around her shoulder and held her close.  
  
  
  
Ron said " Ginny. You are being ridiculous."  
  
  
  
" No, you are Ron" said Ginny.  
  
  
  
Ron said to Harry " fine if you want her take her" and stomped out of the room.  
  
  
  
Harry said as he ran out of the room " Ron why are you acting like this. I thought what your sister said would knock some sense into you. It is not like I will throw your sister away or let her die when she is in trouble with Voldemort. I would make sure she lived even if it meant I had to die and you know it. I understand it is hard to let your sister go but she does not need to be protected anymore she can make her own decisions and if she choices the wrong one well then she has to be able to learn that on her own. You are acting like a kid pouting you need to grow up Ron."  
  
  
  
Ron said, " I am sorry Ginny for acting like a jerk to you. You do not have to put up with my bullcrap" as he put out his arms to give a hug to his sister. He hugged her and kissed her head and said " You better take care of yourself and let her go on one side for Harry to join in on the hug.  
  
  
  
a/n: Please review! I might put up a sequel if I get enough people to ask! 


End file.
